


老板多比R18·甜蜜救赎#7车

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 前文在老福特https://peibaikong.lofter.com/post/30f84b01_1c6fdf3e9
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	老板多比R18·甜蜜救赎#7车

迪亚波罗的分身，连根没入多比欧的身体里，幼嫩的穴口被完全撑开。多比欧几乎被强力的冲击撕裂，“呃——”多比欧被顶到失神的张嘴却发不出任何声音。渴盼已久的满足感让多比欧不由自主的流下成串的泪水，与此同时，颤抖着的花茎终于在迪亚波罗的鼓励下喷发了出来。

看着多比欧绝顶后呆滞的可爱表情，迪亚波罗低低一笑，故意顽劣的挺了挺还埋藏在多比欧深处的火热，正在极其敏感状态的多比欧终于哭出了声：“boss……”

“嗯？”

“慢一点呜呜……太进去了…慢一点再、再来……”

迪亚波罗好心的放开了多比欧软软的性器，转而双手都扶上小爱人的腰，又附耳在多比欧小而圆的耳朵旁呼出挑逗的气息：“好，那开始啰。”

一瞬间，迪亚波罗几乎完全抽离多比欧的身体，然后又缓慢的，但又深入的不断抽送撞击着多比欧初次被开垦的甬道，每一次，都像是要把自己揉进对方的身体里一样毫不惜力。迪亚波罗每突入一次，多比欧都被撞得往上一耸，淫靡的液体从二人的交合处不断滴落。

“他们都在外面喔，”迪亚波罗故意挑逗的在面色潮红的小人儿耳边低语，多比欧在一波一波的情欲波涛汹涌中，唯一的一丝理智驱使着他咬住自己的手指，以期能够扼制住自己破碎的呻吟。

再次使坏的迪亚波罗强硬的把多比欧咬住的手指从小猫咪的嘴里拉出来，看着被咬出上下相对的四个浅浅红印，迪亚波罗疼惜的将少年柔软的手指放入自己口中虔诚的舔吻吮吸，又蛊惑般的在多比欧耳边再次发号施令：“要忍住哦，叫出来的话会有惩罚呢。”

多比欧委屈的带着哭腔呢喃：“不行的、不行的、boss……”“乖，多比欧是听话的好孩子对吧？”虽然一边这样说着，迪亚波罗身下的动作却越来越快，越来越狂暴，多比欧的小小性器就在这样强烈的刺激下被迫再次抬起了头。

肉刃毫不留情的挤进花蕊，又被内里层层叠叠的媚肉包覆吸住。“boss、boss、boss求求你嗯、嗯哈……让我、让我…呜——啊啊！”硕大的龟头撞上多比欧花庭里的小小栗状物凸起，极度的快感让多比欧彻底崩溃，终于冲破一切羞耻的尖声叫了出来。

找到了多比欧的敏感点，迪亚波罗心领神会的开始对着此处发起总攻，一次次用力的在肉壁上研磨，强烈的撞击使两人的结合处发出极大的水声和拍击声。一次次的攻击，一次次的抽插，让迪亚波罗只觉得分身被肉穴愈束愈紧。前端突然开始不由自主的跳动着，迪亚波罗明白这是喷发的前兆，加快撸动多比欧已经发红的下体，沉声道：“多比欧要和我一起出来。”

已经彻底被情欲征服的多比欧忘情的呻吟着，男人猛地抵进少年的最深处，粗大的肉茎便在少年的体内猛烈的喷发了，滚烫的精液有如地下熔岩爆发一般，从男人的生殖器内喷射而出，直接全部射进了多比欧的后庭深处，多比欧则被前后同时爆发高潮所产生的强烈愉悦逼得快要昏死过去。

待极致的快感缓缓褪去，迪亚波罗喘息着，依然舍不得退出，就直接埋在多比欧身体里，抱着还在高潮余韵中面色嫣红的多比欧躺到了床上。

因为还是以后入的姿势连结在一起的性器，迪亚波罗不好再改变多比欧的姿势，就正面仰躺在床上，小心翼翼的让多比欧躺在自己身上，刚好一低头，就可以吻到少年头顶的软发。

这是多比欧和他的第一次，以后每天每天，都还会有很多很多很多次。迪亚波罗满意的想着。


End file.
